


beginning

by solaced



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaced/pseuds/solaced
Summary: Alfred terbangun di suatu pagi dalam keremangan cahaya kamar.
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	beginning

Alfred terbangun di suatu pagi dalam keremangan cahaya kamar.

Langit-langit kamar masih gelap, meski berkas cahaya mulai mengintip dari balik tirai yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Matanya nyaris belum terbuka sepenuhnya sehingga Alfred tidak dapat memusatkan pandangan pada apapun.

Rasa kantuk masih belum mau melepas belenggunya dari Alfred, sebab pemuda itu sendiri agaknya baru menyentuh kasur pada jam dua dini hari sehabis pulang dari tempat kerja dan kemudian harus terbangun secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia menduga sekarang sudah pukul lima atau enam menilai dari berkas cahaya matahari yang mulai menelusup masuk sebelum membenamkan kepalanya kembali pada bantal.

Hanya ada bunyi detikan jarum jam yang mendominasi kamar tidur dan Alfred mengubah posisinya sedikit sehingga ia bisa mengeratkan pelukan pada Natalya yang masih terlelap. Ekshalasi dan inhalasi yang Natalya lakukan begitu statis dan halus, berikut ritme detak jantungnya yang sinkron dengan Alfred sehingga sang pemuda bak dibuai untuk terlelap lagi karenanya. Alfred pun mulai berpikir tentang bagaimana setengah dari bagian kota yang masih terlelap seperti mereka ini.

Pusat kota New York yang cukup jauh dari apartemen Alfred, kabut tipis yang menyelimuti serta embun-embun pada sudut bangunan membuat kota ini seperti menguap dan perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Meski pendingin ruangan telah disetel agar tidak terlalu rendah, tampaknya keduanya tidak begitu kebal dengan udara pagi yang begitu dingin saat itu. Selimut yang sudah kusut Alfred tarik agar mereka tidak terusik dengan dingin yang mulai menjalari pergelangan kaki.

Alfred, masih dengan mata tertutup dan rasa kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya sirna, kembali membiarkan pikirannya untuk menjelajah ke mana-mana. Kota New York nyaris tidak pernah benar-benar tidur, setelah ia pikir-pikir. Kesibukan pada malam hari tidak ada bedanya dengan siang hari. Lampu-lampu akan dinyalakan pada tidap pencakar langit, disemarakkan dengan kilasan-kilasan mereka yang selalu bergegas; bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak pernah stagnan dan membuat Alfred berpendapat jika hal itu mirip dengan sungai yang arusnya deras, sungai gemerlap akan cahaya artifisal lebih tepatnya.

Pun pada paginya juga tidak begitu berbeda. Ada cerita tentang pada pejalan kaki yang begitu awal memulai hari mereka. Begitu pula dengan mimpi-mimpi yang mengambang dan gerai toko yang masih belum tersibak walau lampu telah padam dan aktivitas yang mulai berjalan dinamis di dalamnya. Dan Alfred rasa, masih banyak kisah-kisah yang belum pernah ia lihat lagi pada lekukan-lekukan gang di kota. Cerita yang terukir pada bagian dinding batu yang kotor, tangis tertahan seseorang, sampai segala aspek yang dilabeli usaha untuk bertahan hidup pada sudut kota yang masih merangkak bangun ini.

Pada akhirnya, New York memang tidak pernah akan tertidur sepenuhnya seperti mereka sekarang ini. Kilau cahaya akan tetap terus menghujam pada siang dan malam. Relung malam dan siang ialah di mana semuanya bergulir tanpa ada perubahan yang signifikan. Jalanan kota yang terus berdenyut dengan arus kehidupan, riuh dan hingar-bingar yang selalu ditawarkan, serta riwayat-riwayat ikon kota berupa saksi lini masa nang diam membisu; berikut dengan bisikan halus yang ditukar oleh bangunan-bangunan yang ikut meramaikan suasana.

Dan Alfred telah menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat di antara keduanya agar ia bisa bernapas bebas barang sejenak pada pertengahan dari malam dan pagi itu. Persis seperti sekarang ini. Tempat di mana ia jauh dari mereka yang tidak pernah tidur dan tidak dapat berhenti bahkan untuk sebentar saja. Kesadarannya nyaris takluk di bawah rasa kantuk lagi ketika Alfred merasakan Natalya yang bergerak dalam tidurnya. Agaknya perempuan itu mulai bangun juga bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai memanjati langit.

"Selamat pagi, Nat."

Suara Alfred terdengar serak dan tanpa perlu membuka matanya, ia semakin memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Gumaman tidak jelas keluar dari Natalya yang masih belum mau untuk meninggalkan alam mimpi. Pun tak apa, Natalya hanya perlu apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Tangan Alfred kemudian berjalan, mencari-cari di antara helai selimut dan menemukan milik Natalya yang vakan.

Ia pun menautkan jari-jemari mereka; jemari terlihat bagai sulur yang saling menjalin satu sama lain. Kehangatan mulai dirasakan Alfred dari buku-buku jarinya yang menelungkupi hampir seluruh tangan Natalya yang lebih kecil perbandingannya dari milik Alfred. Tangan Natalya begitu kompatibel dengan miliknya; tidak terlalu besar, walau sedikit kasar, tetapi tetap pas. Begitu pas dalam genggamannya hingga Alfred dapat merasakan garis tangan mereka yang bertindih, memetakan pembuluh darah yang ada di balik lapisan kulitnya.

Kamarnya mulai ditimpa warna keemasan dan kehidupan mulai bangun di sekitar mereka. Alfred mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepala Natalya serta mengeratkan genggaman tangannya lagi. Jika begini, biarlah Alfred bermimpi bersama Natalya agak lebih lama, meski kota telah siap untuk memulai cerita tepat pada saat ini.


End file.
